A New Life
by Blake Grey
Summary: When a simple fanfic writer finds himself in one of his own stories what is he to do? Ciaran is now stuck as the twin of the boy-who-lived in a world where Lily and James Potter are still alive. Can he survive in this new world or will he fall to the darkness like the true owner of his body did? Only time will tell but he isnt feeling confident.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Can't believe I am actually doing this but here it goes. Little heads up this is a lot more mature than anything else I will ever do. Ladies and gentlemen welcome to my self-insert fic. An OC is considered bad by the reader when it is nothing but the author putting themselves in the story completely overpowered. As such you could look at this in two different ways. One showing what would actually happen if I was in the harry potter universe and different from Caleb or the other with me being more powerful than Caleb therefore making him a good OC. This is also me trying out a slightly different style. So without further ado here it goes. Let's see how long I last shall we?

**Chapter 1: Awakening.**

When I awoke it was with a splitting headache which itself was weird since the last time I had that bad of headache was when I was 8 and suffering sugar withdrawal, not a proud moment. The next weird thing was my location. When I managed to open my eyes I was standing in what could only be classified as a sea of darkness and to round it out to a trifecta of weirdness glaring at me from the other side of wherever this is was what I would assume to be me in a few years.

"What are you doing here?" The other me asked hate seeming to drip from every word. Funny as a writer that is the type of expression I use all the time but hearing it is definitely new. "Well?" Right. No time to get side-tracked, answer him.

"That depends on where here is and who you are?" I responded flippantly. That headache must be getting to me.

"You don't know?" The other me simply stared before starting to laugh. I had an unnerving suspicion about why this guy's demeanour was so dark but before it could form I lost it. "Oh this is funny." The other me seemed to have calmed down enough to speak. "I'll give you the short version. I'm a dark wizard and you are a fan fiction writer. I went back to my younger body and so did you. Any of this ringing any bells?" He asked with a smug grin.

It did. It rang a lot of bells but just like earlier before I could find out what they meant the headache worsened and the bells stopped ringing. Didn't mean I couldn't put the pieces together. "So I'm in one of my own stories then?" I didn't even wait for an answer before continuing. "So I'm guessing this means you are my evil voice?"

He chuckled. "Looks like it but you can't exactly call me Ciaran now can you?"

"Yeah. If this is a story I can imagine it would get confusing for the readers if we shared the same name." I sighed already having an idea of where this was going. "Let me guess…"

He cut me off. "Call me Christian." He said simply.

"I-what-Huh?" Ok that took me off guard… I was just taken off guard by myself… Well this headache ain't getting better any time soon.

"That was an alias I used in the future. Christian Striker. I used it when dealing with the muggle black market."

"Oh I get it. Clever." I nodded. Decent name. Nice hidden meaning. Not bad. "So what now?"

The newly named Christian just smirked. "This may hurt." The older me seemed to become incorporeal, his smirking becoming a tad malicious, and slammed right into me. The headache got worse and I blacked out.

The next time I awoke it was to an alarm going off. I opened my eyes and searched for my phone on the bedside table as that was the only thing capable of waking me up in the morning. When my hand made contact with a clock my eyes focused a bit quicker than normal. Sitting up and taking the, now quiet, clock in my hands I forced my brain to work as I looked it over. Definitely an old alarm clock. It had the bells on top and everything. This was confusing because the damn thing was beeping a minute ago.

While looking it over I heard a voice in my head. _"It's enchanted." _Said the voice of Christian. Now Id assume that if a normal person heard a voice in their head they'd jump, maybe scream, and throw whatever they were holding thinking that was where the voice was coming from. Me? Well I just nodded put the clock back on the table and got up. Yeah I'm not what you'd call sane. Not crazy but definitely less than normal.

It was as I got up I noticed several things that made me dread the direction this story, if it was one, was taking. First off, and the least worrisome, was that I was actually in decent shape. Not buff in any sense of the word but not chubby and with an ok tan. Second was that I was short. Very short. I can't remember what age would fit this height but chances are it would be different in Christian's timeline anyway. Finally and, depending on how things are, the most worrisome was that I was naked. Please let me be worrying over nothing.

"_If you are curious you're 10 at the moment and the naked thing is something you and Rose have in common." _ Oh that could have so many connotations.

"_Let me guess." _I thought back to him. _"Rose would be my little sister most likely 9 at this point?" _I assume the feeling he sent back was a yes so I continued. _"Which means I'm related to Harry as well?" _I sighed. I could already see how this was going in my head. I may have forgotten any idea I ever had to do with this story but it is still mine and I am still a writer, how good depended on your perspective.

"_Ok Christian what first?" _Talking to myself in my head and waiting for a response was going to take some getting used to.

"_Well first is a shower. It's through that door right next to the cabinet." _ I took his advice and walked through the door pausing to look in the mirror as I entered the bathroom. Ok eyes still the same colour maybe a little darker. Hair was definitely darker. Black instead of the normal dark brown. Face seemed a bit sharper too. I shrugged and hopped into shower and the water turned on automatically to what seemed like the perfect temperature. After a moment of getting used to the water I went through my routine.

After some time I got out, brushed my teeth and went back into the bedroom. Should probably get used to calling it my own. _"So what now? I assume there is a downstairs where I should go to eat breakfast?"_ I headed to the wardrobe to grab some clothes.

"_Yeah. You know you don't have to get dressed." _I paused mulling that thought over before grabbing some shorts and looking for some underwear. Probably not smart to trust the self-proclaimed dark wizard about what to wear to breakfast.

It was as I was getting dressed that it occurred to me. _"Wait why the hell do you run around naked?"_

That question obviously caught him of guard. "_Well I don't anymore but why shouldn't I have?"_

"_Well because it is extremely childish for one. Don't get me wrong I'm perfectly fine with doing it especially since you look a lot better than I did but it's not really something I picture a dark wizard doing."_

"_Why do you think I got into dark magic? I loved the rush and the freedom."_

Probably should have expected a reply along those lines. That didn't stop the one thought I had being sent to him though. _"Oh my god you're an exhibitionist." _ I put my heads in my hand as that went through my mind. What Christian said next made me feel a lot worse.

"_Hey I'm a dark wizard I have all types of kinks." _ Deciding from then on to ignore whatever the evil voice in my head had to say I left my room and went downstairs. I knew what types of things went on in the deepest darkest recesses of my mind. They weren't pretty. And while I hoped that the me writing this, assuming this was all a story and not me being delusional, would not put in anything to bad so as not to make himself look like a horrible human being I knew that I would love to make myself suffer more.

So it was, with Christian giving me mental instructions, that I made my way towards the kitchen where breakfast would be held since the dining room was apparently dinner only. I walked in and there they were. Lily with her red hair working beside what could only be the miniature version of James himself, Harry. Said grown up was sitting at the table with the Daily prophet in hand. So far seemed like the perfect family… _"Wait how the hell are they still alive?"_

"_I'll fill you in later. For now just take the chair directly opposite where Mum and Harry are cooking."_

Ignoring how strange it was to hear a version of me call Lily Potter Mum I did as told and said good morning to what was going to be my new family for who knew how long.

Lily was the first to speak up, damn I'm going to have to get used to calling her Mum as well. "Good morning sweetie." She was quickly echoed by Harry and James before she asked me a question. "Would you mind going to see if Rose is awake yet?" I said yes and left the kitchen immediately. I don't know why but I got the distinct impression that my presence made them feel awkward.

On the way back up the stairs I had a quick conversation with Christian. _"So any reason why she isn't up yet?"_

"_She's trying to show she is a big girl by sleeping without a nightlight. She gets scared but is too stubborn to wake Mum and Dad. She used to go crawling in with Harry but he wasn't getting enough sleep because she kept moving so she stayed in her room."_

During that lengthy explanation of my new sister's sleeping habits I found myself outside what Christian said was her room which happened to be across the hall from mine and opened the door. Chances are if the alarm didn't wake her, my knocking wouldn't either. Besides she runs around naked if Christian is to be believed what could she possibly have to be embarrassed about? As I opened the door I saw exactly what I expected a little girl's room to look like. Short answer being everything was pink. That reminded me that I didn't really take a good look around my room but Id worry about that later.

I moved toward the bed where a lump in the blankets told me Rose was still sleeping. As I got closer I noticed that the blankets seemed to be tangled around her, definitely a restless sleeper. I pulled them back and saw her. She was your typical Harry's sister. Red hair, cute as can be, probably had James' brown eyes which would only add to the adorable factor. I sighed as I went to shake her awake. I didn't do well with cute. Give her today and she'll have me wrapped around her finger.

"Rose." I whispered giving her a gentle shake. "It's time to wake up sis. Breakfast is ready." She shifted slightly and sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her fists. I winced. Forget today she'll probably have me done before the end of breakfast.

She stared at me a bit in confusion turning her head to the side. "Ciaran?" she asked in a sleepy voice that made me wince again. "Why are you here?"

I smirked and pulled her into a hug causing her to squeak in surprise. "Well sleepyhead. Mum wanted to make sure the cutest girl in the world didn't miss breakfast so she sent me to wake you."

She looked at me with that confused look still on her face. "Why not Harry?" 

I pouted at her and turned away. "I see how it is. You like Harry better do you? Ok fine. Not like I care." I got off the bed and moved towards the door only to be tackled before I even got anywhere close.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it please don't hate me." I looked at her and immediately regretted it. She was only a bit shorter than me but that was still enough to give the look she had all the more power. Typical cute look. Big eyes on the verge of watering, a pout and being smaller to make her look all the more vulnerable and innocent.

Needless to say I crumbled. "Oh don't give me that look." I practically whined. "I could never hate you." I gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned back to the door. Before I took a step she squealed in delight and ran out the door and downstairs shocking me at both her speed and lack of clothes.

Ok then either Christian was right and I could have gone to breakfast naked or she is going to be sent back up here. I left her room, went downstairs and took my seat in the kitchen which put me one seat away from James' right and two from his left. Considering it was a round table I assumed I would be in the middle of the children. Since Rose was on my left and still naked which no one was batting an eye at, I considered myself right.

What was served was the typical English breakfast. Eggs, bacon, sausages. I dug in without a fuss thinking it would be better that way and found myself surprised by how good it tasted. I didn't like eggs but I guess new body means new taste buds. I was quiet throughout all of breakfast, thinking it better that way, listening to everybody else talk. It turns out today was a Saturday and yet both Lily and James had to go into work leaving me and Harry in charge. After some more chatter while everyone finished eating Rose looked at the clock and gasped when she saw it was nearly 10, guess we had a late day because it was the weekend, and she ran into the what I assume was the living room and turned on what sounded like a TV.

Ok so it was one of these stories. Lily being so good at charms managed to find a way to get electricity to work around magic. It made sense but as I said goodbye to my new parents I couldn't help but wonder why I would include it. If Harry and I were, I assumed twins and therefore both 10 that would make the year 1990. There would be nothing I would want to watch.

Or at least that is what I though until I heard the so familiar promo. "My Little Pony up next only on the Hub Network." Upon hearing that I took off towards the sound as fast as Rose did and jumped onto the couch. I obviously shocked her when I landed right next to her but I shushed her as the episode started. I could tell without even looking that my two new siblings were shocked that I had taken such an interest in a girls show but Rose was just happy she had someone to watch it with and Harry just went outside to fly.

Half an hour later and I was OK with how the episode went. It hurt to watch at times but that's normally the point when you have two sisters fight. It was fun seeing Sweetie snap and seeing Luna again. Once it was done I turned to Rose. "So what do you want to do now?" I asked.

She beamed at me and proceeded to drag me out into the backyard. Actually backyard is probably an understatement. It was huge with a forest on one side and a river leading into it. Harry was flying up in the air. How he could I don't know because it is extremely hot out here. The only reason I kept moving was because of Rose. As she dragged me towards the forest I talked to Christion. _"Is this normal for her?"_

"_No. She made a bet with Dad and won. Her reward was being able to run around naked all day today." _Before I could respond he continued. _"I think it was just to see what it was like to not have to deal with clothes. She went back to normal but then again I didn't go skinny dipping with her in my time."_

"_Wait. What?" _I was cut off by a splash. Without me noticing it seemed Rose had dragged me into the forest just out of sight of the house. The splash was her diving into the water. The river seems to become a little pool. Whether it became a river again further up I don't know because Rose was looking at me with that puppy dog look again.

I sighed and stripped before jumping in with her. Thankfully the water wasn't too cold and it was a great way to deal with the heat. For the first ten minutes or so I stayed away from her with a mantra in my head. _"I may be bad but I'm not that bad."_

Repeated endlessly sometimes joined by _"she's my sister here surely I have that limit." _I couldn't believe that though. As much as I'd like to pretend otherwise I knew exactly what types of thoughts were delegated to the gutter in my head. All I could do was ignore them and pray this story didn't make me face it.

While I was busy hating myself Rose decided it would be a good idea to pull me under. I came up spluttering listening to her laugh. It was cute but that didn't stop me from glaring at her and proceeding to grab and tickle her. I don't remember much from being ten though it was nine years ago I get the distinct impression something like this would not have bothered me. Just two kids having fun in the water. Naked or not made no difference. So I simply let my childish side out to play and had fun with my baby sister.

Sometime later when we were both tired out we left the pool. I believe it would be somewhere around 11. Potentially a quarter past. Not wanting to get my clothes wet I picked them up and walked back to the house. Hey if Rose wasn't worried about privacy I wouldn't either. So the two of us walked in silence, her smiling at me as I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. I let her go to open the door to see Harry talking with a man who could only be Remus Lupin.

Rose ran straight towards him shouting "uncle Moony" while I just gave a little wave and a smile.

"_You were told he was coming to check up on you during breakfast." _Christian chimed in.

"_Oh. Probably should have paid more attention." _I replied before turning my focus back to Remus. "Just give me a moment to dry off and get dressed ok." I said before rushing upstairs to do so.

When I came back down it was to see Remus giving me a look filled with curiosity. I swear if the next words out of his mouth were what I thought they were… I was proven correct as he spoke up. "You know Ciaran I have to say this is kind of a first for you."

I rolled my eyes and the words were out of my mouth before I could really think about them. "If you honestly would prefer me naked I could strip right now for you." That got a giggle from Rose and a small smile from the wolf man.

"Fair point. Do what you like." There was something that sounded like relief in Remus' voice. I couldn't understand why he felt relief but it is probably best to ignore it for now. Coming to that conclusion I took a seat at the table and listened as Remus told stories of his first year at Hogwarts. It seems today was the 24th of July. So next week would be the 31st and if I was correct in my assumption that meant it was my birthday and I would be turning 11 and going to Hogwarts. Guess I was wrong about the year then.

An hour passed and I was getting kind of bored so I excused myself and went upstairs heading for the door all the way at the end of the hall. Judging from the look of it and what I would put behind it I assumed this to be the Potter library. I opened the door and proved myself correct. I smirked and went in. If I wanted to fit in then I would need to have some knowledge of magic. Plus it was magic. While I've never been one to study the idea that I could do nearly anything if I knew how made me shocked that more muggleborns weren't like Hermione.

Unfortunately there did not seem to be any super powerful Potter only spell books here so I just took some books on magical theory down and went to a table near the back where I would not be disturbed. I figured I should probably understand how to summon my magic. In theory it would make learning spells and wandless magic easier which is a definite must if I wanted to try the ideas rushing around in my head.

"_I could teach you some tricks to you know." _ Spoke the voice of Christian who seemed quite annoyed that I had been ignoring him all day.

"_Sure." _ I replied. _"But only at Hogwarts and only after I've gotten the hang of some spells."_

My response seemed to shock Christian a bit if his reply was any indication. _"Wait really? Not gonna go on about how you don't anything to do with dark magic?"_

"_Of course not. If I'm going to be a part of this world and its war I'm not going to abide by those stupid we have to be better than the enemy crap Dumbledore believes. Once on the battlefield everyone is a killer. It's what you do when off of it that decides whether someone is good or not." _While I was on my little mental soap box I had kept reading which led me to the conclusion that Christian had given me some kind of natural Occlumency as it was easier to do the two things than I had expected.

So I shut myself in the library and read. I wasn't expecting to become a master in one afternoon but I didn't stumble across something interesting. Apparently in this version of the Harry Potter Universe in order to truly get the hang of wandless spell casting the wizard or witch in question had to get a feel for their magic first. From what I could understand this meant I had to first feel my magic however as I am 19 I had gotten a handle of my emotions meaning accidental magic would be unlikely. This meant that I had to wait until I got a wand since that would probably be the earliest I would get any reaction. Once I have that feeling to work of things should get easier.

I put another book down and rubbed at my eyes. Judging by the way everything was getting darker it would seem I had been in here for a number of hours. A knock at the library door surprised me since it had been so quiet. "Ciaran are you in there? Dinner is ready." It seems James was back.

"Coming Dad." I replied getting up to put the books away. I was stopped by a pop and the sudden appearance of a house elf. She was clean and was wearing a uniform of sorts which had what would probably be the Potter crest on it.

"Master Ciaran need not worry about putting things away Mitzy will take care of it." The house-elf snapped her fingers and the books went flying back to their positions.

I smiled and patted her on the head. "Thank you Mitzy." I said getting a smile from the creature as I walked past and left the library.

I followed my nose downstairs and it was only then that I realised I had not had anything to eat or drink since breakfast so my throat was dry to the point of hurting. I entered the kitchen first and went to the fridge. Opening it up I found exactly what I expected. Milk, food, juice and in the bottom rung of the door was some cans of Pepsi. I grabbed one and went out the other door which, as I expected, led to the dining room.

Once again I sat down and hate aiming to keep quiet and listen. It seemed like that was normal for me as nobody questioned but I did end up getting dragged into the conversation before long.

"So Ciaran what is with the sudden fascination with the library?" Predictably it was James that decided to be blunt but luckily I had an explanation for this change of behaviour.

"Well Uncle Moony came over and was telling us all about how Mom was such a good student in her first year. Since we are starting Hogwarts soon I figured I should try and study to live up to her standard since I'm not so good on a broom." I had a long talk with Christian that shaped my reply and as my mother praised me and my dad went on about having a bookworm for a son I thought on it.

Harry was still the same from the books but with his parents around he was a lot more confident and while not a prankster he seemed to take after his father more than his mother. While he still had her heart thankfully the confidence boost leads him to take full advantage of the leader aura his father has that makes people want to follow and trust him.

I, on the other hand, have apparently gotten shoved into a role on the opposite side of the spectrum. While Christian also had the flying instinct Harry has he doesn't enjoy it to the same extreme. While not a bookworm it seemed Christian was kind of the logical one preferring to think things through lest he give into anger. It seems that Christian lacked any real morals. If he got pissed off he became a threat liable to kill someone without any qualms.

As such I decided to play to the more logical side of things and try to pass myself off as a bookworm. It helps me to learn all I can and can act as an excuse when I gain knowledge from Christian. Plus it may be fun to give Hermione a run for her money. While she will gladly use the excuse that I grew up in a magical household she will do everything she can to prove she is better.

Actually, I mused as the conversation continued on without me, I should probably come up with a plan about all this. I continued to eat while giving the matter some thought. First year shouldn't be too difficult as the protections for the stone will probably be the same and I already have some ideas of getting around them. Classes should pretty much be no problem if I keep up the bookworm status. So the only other big events would be Halloween, meeting Voldemort, and the first Quidditch match… Wait I'm forgetting something… Right I should probably include the train ride their and the thing with Norbert to.

With my plate clean I excused myself and went to bed early claiming to be tired from the reading. After taking care of everything in the bathroom; shower, teeth, etc. I stripped to my underwear and hopped into bed continuing to think. It would probably be best to start from the beginning and go from there.

First would be the train ride. Probably best to share a compartment with Hermione and Neville. Get her used to friends and him out of his shell. _"Actually Neville's parents are fine too."_ Christian cut in. So not so much out of his shell as accept him. Steer clear of Malfoy too. Ok that's simple enough and there is really nothing I can do about the sorting so next thing.

That would probably be Halloween if I recall correctly since Malfoy would be an idiot to challenge the son of an Auror. Halloween means the troll and since I'm effectively trying to replace Ron with Neville here there shouldn't be a problem with Hermione. I should mention the Slytherin's live in the dungeons thing though. That may earn me some brownie points.

Next is the Quidditch match which Harry may or may not be in if things go the same way but other than learning the counter jinx Snape used or that Arresto Momentum spell not much I can do from the stands. Guess I should probably leave that for now…

The next is getting rid of Norbert. I could go to Dumbledore about it or go the same way as the book. I could either make sure they remember the invisibility cloak or try to lower the points taken. I could also try and keep Neville out of it. Getting in contact with Charlie shouldn't be a problem since I'm sure the twins would be helpful enough if I end up screwing things up with Ron. The kid can be a decent friend I just need to figure out how to handle him.

Finally for first year would be the third floor corridor. Devils Snare shouldn't be a problem. Neither should the keys or the chess board and the troll should hopefully be knocked out by Quirrell. That left Fluffy and the potions riddle. Unfortunately I am unsure if my way with dogs translates to a Cerberus but there is always music. That only left the riddle. From Pottermore and what I recall from the book I should be able to guess which one is right but unfortunately only one person can go forward after Quirrell.

Unless… Ok if I steal the stone ahead of time and hide it in the room of requirement then the only problem should be with the troll and if the teachers believed Hermione's lie on Halloween then chances are there are some books on dealing with trolls in the library that I could look at. After that I could send it off to the Flamel's since I have absolutely no clue on how to use it.

I smiled and snuggled under the blanket glad at having a plan in front of me. Hopefully I will still remember it by the time morning comes. I turn over trying to get comfortable in this new bed that I didn't really have time to analyse this morning. I tossed and turned a little bit more bemoaning the loss of the stuffed animals I'm used to sleeping with before finally falling asleep.

**A/N:** And there we go. I know I should probably be working on my other stories but this would just not get out of my head. And when they get stuck in my head you get longer chapters. For example I still have no idea what I want to include in the third chapter of my other Harry Potter fic. Don't get me wrong I know exactly what I want to do but I have nothing except the beginning. So review if you liked it or if you didn't and we'll see how long it takes before I put up another chapter of something. It's probably going to be the Naruto one next but I'll get started on the other one to see if that gets the creativity flowing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **OK this is the second chapter of my self-insert story. It is also the second in line of the just do the beginning of each chapter and see which one flows better. Not much else to say really. If you haven't figured it out by now italics equals communication between Ciaran and Christian and Ciaran's normal thoughts are done normally. And before anyone asks I am well aware Ciaran Potter is a horrible name but that was done on purpose because while I would probably respond to Caleb in this circumstance I am getting sick off using that name for every character. Read and review if you like it and check out my other stories if you want to see more and once again this is more adult then the others. In fact I should probably bump it up to M to be safe.

**Chapter 2: A New Routine.**

The second time I awoke in this new universe it was because of the sniggering of the annoying voice in my head. _"So mind explaining what those dreams were about?"_ Asked said annoying voice who somehow managed to see what I didn't want him to.

"_Christian just leave it alone. I don't know why I saw that but I don't want to bring it up." _Sensing how badly he wanted to continue the topic though I grudgingly gave a bit more info. _"I have a collection of games on my PC ok. Those were some of them. Since they would probably get this story pulled from the site if they were mentioned I'm going to assume the readers didn't see them." _Once again I cut off his question before he could answer. _"And yes I'm sure it's a story because if I had snapped I wouldn't be punishing myself with you. Now let me sleep."_

Deciding to ignore him and anything else he might say I closed my eyes tightly and snuggled into my bear determined to get some sleep… Before freezing as my brain booted up enough to remember that I didn't have my stuffed animals here and therefore whatever I had my arms around wasn't them. Didn't take me too long to figure it out though. It was warm, slightly smaller than me and breathing. Since Christian mentioned yesterday that Rose used to crawl in with Harry in the middle of the night logic dictated that it was her who was in my bed now. Having solved that problem and my body telling me it was still way too early to be up I mentally shrugged and fell back asleep.

Sometime later when I awoke again it was to find my new sister moving around about to wake up herself. So when I opened my eyes it was to find hers slowly blinking open. She smiled at me and said "Good morning Ciaran. Thanks for letting me sleep with you."

"Good morning to you too Rose. And you are welcome any time though to be honest I was probably half asleep when I gave you permission." I replied with a smile of my own and sat up rubbing at my eyes. "Should probably get up and get ready for the day." I mumbled to myself as I went into the spacious bathroom. As I took off my underwear and entered the shower that once again went to the perfect temperature I was not surprised in the least when I heard the bathtub fill up. Honestly I was expecting her to try and join me in the shower but I guess that wouldn't be realistic.

What I didn't expect was for her to start up a conversation. "Ciaran why were you in the library so much yesterday?" she asked curiously. I was facing away from her so I couldn't tell what she was doing but I didn't hear any splashing so I assume she was just soaking in the warm water. Not that I could say anything as I was just leaning against the shower wall letting the spray hit me.

I had to think to come up with a suitable answer since I couldn't sound all mature about it. "I just felt like reading I guess. Then I got really interested in some books and lost track of time." Probably should start washing now.

"Oh." Was all she said. "Will you play with me again today?" she asked.

"Sure." I replied though a part of me was curious about why she sounded almost half her age. Speaking of which. _"Christian when is her birthday?"_

"_It is the 16__th__ of August she's turning ten as you probably already knew. Also you really shouldn't have agreed to her." _I had already guessed she was most likely a year younger than Harry and I although that second bit worried me.

Anyway in no time at all I had hopped out of the shower and decided it would be smart to actually take in my surroundings. Bathroom was your typical fancy setting. White and big. The bath that Rose was now stepping out off was about three times bigger than a regular one. It faced the shower which again was bigger than a regular one with see through glass separating it from the bath which is what I was leaning against a moment ago… I blushed slightly as that thought crossed my mind but was pulled from my thoughts as Rose pulled me out of the bathroom.

I noticed that the bed was already made and that everything in the room was a dark blue before Rose dragged me out the door and towards the library. This led me to two other conclusions. One, the doorway to the bathroom had a drying charm built in and two; this house was a lot bigger than I thought it was. Turning left just outside the library led to another hallway that I had somehow missed yesterday. It had several other doors and at the end was a staircase going up and down. Probably led to the front door.

Still being pulled along by the hand I followed Rose upstairs and decided to ask Christian what the hell was happening because my brain was starting to hurt keeping the mental blueprints in line. His answer was _ "You two are on your own today. Mum and dad are working again and Harry has gone to Neville's. You got stuck babysitting because Rose didn't want to go and you agreed without paying attention." _Note to self don't tune out any more conversations.

I should also probably learn how to talk to Christian and pay attention to where I am going because when I switched focus back to Rose it was to find out we were now in a wide open room that contained both a swimming pool and a hot tub. Of course I was extremely surprised to find her leading me to the latter or at least I was until I realised that she had probably gotten enough swimming yesterday. I know I did so it was into the hot tub we went.

As I slipped into the water I felt everything relax and let my eyes close. I heard Rose sigh and felt her slide up next to me. She didn't say a word so I left her alone. _"So why am I doomed today?" _I asked Christian. I probably didn't want to know the answer but I figured I could be better prepared for whatever my sister pulled if I knew about it ahead of time.

"_Oh you'll find out." _So while I prepared myself for a question or movement from Rose I was quite shocked when I started to feel the air crackle. Ok what would that mean if I was writing this. The crackle would mean magic and since it would be in the air… My mind reached the conclusion at the same moment I heard spells impacting the front door. The wards had fallen.

"_I am totally getting you to explain just what the situation with Voldemort is after this!"_ I cried in my head as I leapt from the water. "Rose stay here. Mitzy I could use some pants please." I called out. With a pop Mitzy appeared in front of me holding pants as I requested.

"Young master should be careful bad men are trying to get in." I barely listened to her as I threw on the pants and ran out of the room.

"Mitzy I want you to keep Rose safe. Lock the door, soundproof it, do whatever you can to make it undetectable ok?" I didn't wait for a reply already out the door and heading for the stairs.

"_What the hell are you doing?"_ Christian seemed quite shocked by my actions.

I gave a mental laugh back. _"I have no idea but I am so glad you're fitter than I was." _I took the stairs as fast as I could and managed to get to the front room just as the door burst open.

The death eaters stormed in with their traditional robes and mask on. It looked like there was only four or five of them who seemed shocked to see me standing with a smug grin on my face. "All you for me? Better try and catch me." I taunted and ran for it. Predictably they didn't even split up or check if there was anyone else in the house the morons just started chasing me flinging spells.

I ran straight for the back door and then towards the surrounding forest believing I could buy myself more time until James and Lily got home. I made my way towards the trees spells smashing either side of me. _"I don't know what to say to you right now."_

"_Not now Christian!" _I cried in my head before I dove over a log. I kept running even as my lungs started to burn and it felt like my legs were going to give out. There is no way I can keep this up much longer. I hid behind the trunk of a very large tree to catch my breath.

"_I may be fitter than you but you can't run forever."_

"_Do you have anything useful to say?"_ I snapped back at him.

"_Yeah there's a branch near your right foot that would make a decent club." _I looked down and sure enough there it was. I picked it up and waited. It was heavy so a good swing should be able to take one of them down.

I waited and swung with all my might as soon as I heard the footsteps. With a crunch one death eater went down and I took off again. I was unsure how much time had passed since the wards went down. Surely James would have felt it by now aren't they supposed to be connected to these sorts of things? I ducked under a branch only to hear it shatter from a spell a second later. I have no clue what drove me to do this but I may as well give it my all.

I stepped to the right and spun in a circle catching my pursuer by surprise. I slammed the branch into his or her gut knocking the wind out of them and forcing them to collapse to their knees. Before I could capitalise on this though another guy appeared in front of me. His wand came up and a violet beam of light shot at me. I moved the branch into its path but as soon as it hit the wood exploded splinters burying themselves into my chest and arms and I blacked out.

When I woke up it was to find every part of my body aching. I heard a whistle in my head before Christian spoke._ "Wow can't believe you're up it looks like those guys got a couple of crucio's against you." _Ah so that is why everything hurts.

"Oh Ciaran. Thank Merlin you're up." That sounded like my mother for this world. I cracked open my eyes after having shut them from the blinding light and took in my surroundings. I've read the description enough to figure out where I was. White beds, curtains, doorways. It all meant I was in St. Mungo's. Why was the question though. "You've been unconscious for a week sweetie."

"A week? Really?" I croaked out my voice hoarse. What did those guys do me?

"Your magic wasn't responding to the treatment so it took longer than they anticipated. But they said as soon as you woke up you should be fine to go." The relief in her voice that I was ok was overwhelming. "What were you thinking?" Or not. I was wondering when she would ask that.

"I'm sorry mum. I just thought I couldn't let them find Rose. I figured if I drew them away from the house that would give you time to come back." That's all I could say before she wrapped me in a hug. I just let her hold me. At least I knew why I was out for so long my magic hadn't gotten used to me yet. I needed to get my wand and soon.

Wait a minute. "Mum does that mean I missed my birthday?"

Lily sighed and moved back looking at me. "Sorry sweetie but yes. As soon as you get out of here we were planning on shopping to pick up everything you will need for Hogwarts. So I'll leave you to get dressed." With that she left.

As I was getting dressed I spoke to Christian. _"OK why don't they like me?"_

Christian sounded the slightest bit surprised in his response. _"What do you mean?"_

"_Don't play dumb. I noticed Lily and James all tense on my first day here and just then she left after making sure I was ok. I confess to knowing little more than the average male about the female mind but even I know that leaving your child without any sense of reluctance isn't a good sign." _I had thought that I was just imagining things but this proved it. _"She essentially just said 'oh you're up. Good get dressed so we can go shopping.'"_

Christian didn't answer me immediately taking some time to try and word whatever he was about to say properly. _"OK you're right. Don't think ill of them they do love you it's just that neither of them know how to handle an introvert like us."_

"_Yeah right an introvert that runs around naked." _I mentally scoffed at that excuse.

"_It's true."_ He continued on. _"I got into that mainly because of Rose but I barely ever said a word unless it was to Harry. Around him I'm normal but with everyone else I'm as silent as a statue. They think something is wrong but don't want to draw attention to it."_

"_So they don't think you are turning dark?" _I asked wanting to get an answer to that question more than anything.

"_Right now? No. They weren't surprised when I did but now I'm just a quiet kid unless Harry is around. They're hoping Hogwarts will fix me, or rather you, now." _ With him finishing explaining I headed to the door and left with Lily.

It was only after we had met up with the others and we went to Diagon Alley, after Rose had hugged me crying and refused to let go, that I noticed something different from yesterday. "Mum why is everything slightly blurry?" It was true. Yesterday I had had perfect vision but now it was only slightly better than before I came here.

Lily looked at me slightly upset and shook her head. "The healers said something like this might happen. Looks like we'll have to get you some glasses while we are here." Great and here was me thinking I wouldn't have to in this life. Oh well.

We headed into Gringotts first and two roller-coaster rides and one vault withdrawal later we were outside and Lily decided to split the group. "OK James I'm taking Rose and picking up their books and equipment that leaves you to get their robes and wands ok?" After James nodded she turned to leave but stopped. "Actually we may be a while so why don't you get Ciaran his glasses as well. We will meet you outside Ollivanders." With that she left.

"Ok kids you heard your mother let's get your robes first." I stayed silent as we went to the robe shop and got measured. It was the day after Harry's birthday after all, which was the day he went to Diagon Alley in the books, and met Draco Malfoy so I was a little worried about running into the prat. I didn't hate him. He was, or rather is, a kid who is just following in his father's footsteps. A father who, in my opinion, does care about his son but needs a wakeup call to stop following Voldemort.

I need not have worried as the Malfoy scion was nowhere to be seen as Harry and I got measured. Leaving the store a huge smile broke out on my face which James noticed right away. "OK what has got you so cheerful all of a sudden? Looking at Madame Malkin's assistant?" He smirked at me trying to get a reaction.

I shook my head, a part of me wishing that I didn't choose to write James this way, and responded. "No. It just finally hit me that I'm going to Hogwarts. I'm going to see the school, go to lessons I just can't wait." I was a little ecstatic at this point. I mean I'm going to Hogwarts. There are hundreds of people who wished for this opportunity and were disappointed when there Hogwarts letter didn't come. I should know, I was one of them. Yet here I am.

"Well remember to have fun." James smiled at my enthusiasm that seemed to be catching on to Harry as well as we went into a place called Oculists Vision. Not the worst name I've ever heard. It took a while, during which Harry went to get an ice cream, but I got my prescription in some blue rectangular lenses and was ready to go until the oculist himself spoke up. "So Mr. Potter what types of charms would you like on these?" I nearly groaned when he asked that. I'm going to miss out on some cool stuff now.

Or at least that was what I thought before my dad answered. "Give him everything Gerald." Gerald smiled and walked off with my glasses mumbling something about new spells he wanted to try as I looked at James in shock. "Don't tell your mother about this alright. I couldn't do this for Harry because she took him to get his glasses and she would notice immediately if he got new ones." He smiled at me mischievously. "In fact don't tell your brother either he may get jealous."

I just sat in shock while my glasses were made. Soon Gerald was back and I had them on. "OK now I haven't activated the spells just yet. Just simply touch it with magic to do so. The more powerful the wizard is the more that can be done by the spells."

"Fair enough. OK Ciaran give them here, I'll activate the spells."

"Actually Dad I think I have a better idea." It looked like James was about to ask but he seemed to recognise the look on my face as one of a boy with a prank in the works and backed off smiling.

"Alright then I'll trust you on this. Come on let's get going." We got up and left just as Harry returned with ice cream around his mouth which was quickly cleaned up by James. "Alright you two time to go get your wands." We go off to Ollivanders and I can feel my excitement building. I'm getting a wand!

"_It's Blackthorn and Dragon Heartstring if you are curious." _Christian piped up from the back of my mind. _"And do you honestly think you can trick Dumbledore into activating the spells on your glasses with the Elder wand?" _He asked being privy to my plans.

"_A wand built for power huh?" _I ask ignoring his second question for the moment. _"Sweet."_

"_Yeah that wand saw a lot of hardships with me. I wouldn't be surprised if we had bonded more than usual wizards and wands." _He trailed off lost in memories. _"Anyway if you think you can fool Dumbledore go right ahead. Just don't get your hopes up."_

I didn't reply as we had just entered Ollivanders shop. I ignored what James and Harry were talking about and Ollivander's little speech to Harry. It was changed slightly with him talking to James but nothing of any real note. I gestured to Harry for him to go first and waited. While Harry was taking his time getting his holly wand I leant up against the wall going over my plan for the upcoming year once again. _"Ok Christian just so we are clear nothing has changed from the books right?"_

"_From what I can see of your memories? Yes. I wasn't there for Harry's journey for the horcruxes but since he won I assume everything went alright." _His reply made me wonder something but I didn't get the chance to answer as it was now my time to get a wand. I walked up to Ollivander held out my right arm and waited for the measuring tape to stop.

"I must say Mr. Potter it is very rare that I get twins entering my shop but from my experiences if a wand does not react to one twin it won't chooses the other." Damn I was hoping he was out of speeches. "That is not to say it is impossible of course after all the wand chooses the wizard and there are types which will not work for family members." Oh that's why. With James here the 'your father favoured' line wasn't said so he didn't get to say the 'wand chooses the wizard line.

While I was following my thought processes Ollivander had started handing me wands. I didn't pay much attention knowing which one I would be getting. We had gone through several until, finally "Oh another tricky customer, must be genetic, here try this one Blackthorn and dragon heartstring 10 ¾ inches." He handed me the wand and I took it holding my breath. The wand warmed in my hand in recognition but didn't give of a reaction. As Ollivander took it away still smiling my heart plummeted. That was supposed to be my wand and in my head I could sense Christian's confusion. There was only one reason it wouldn't react… My happy mood sunk as fast as my heart did. Looks like I wasn't going to Hogwarts after all.


End file.
